Avengers VS My Friends
by KeeperOfTheBloodMoon
Summary: What will happen when four extraordinary girls make their powers be known to SHIELD? How will the Avengers react? WARNING: They don't stand a chance. Not the best summary, just read the story. 2nd WARNING: Chaos will ensue! (EVIL LAUGH)
1. Chapter 1

**Reminder: **this is mostly for fun, and it would be nice to know if it's funny as well. I will incorperate some mystical and serious elements in here, and I know those two tones don't really mesh in the eyes of the public, but it's _**MY **_story and I can do what I want with it, and if you don't like it... just don't read it.

And the OCs are based off of my friends and I, obviously we don't have special powers, and we aren't _**that **_dramatic and childish, but the basic idea's are from my friends and I in real life... I hope you enjoy!

OH! Another reason for writting this is: I keep reading stories with OCs that are _**easily**_ captured and controlled, then recruted to the avengers. I want to publish a story about SHIELD's (mainly the controll-freak DR. Fury) reaction to crazy girls that they can't controll at all!

I only own the OCs,

Let the madness BEGIN! (Ultimate evil laugh!)

**December 21(Winter Solstace), four years ago**

A girl dressed in black walks alone through a forest, the girl has ash blond hair, with gray/blue eyes that appear to be in a trance. She walks into an opening, the full moon illuminates a body of water that perfectly reflects the night sky, the body of water appears to be smaller then a lake but larger then a pond. The girl stops before she reaches the water and looks up at the moon, she then looks ahead and - as though just been given an order - steps on the surface of the water.

Instead of sinking down to her ankles, the girl stays on the surface, her bare feet causing small ripples to travel through the surface as she walks. In the center of the water the moon is reflected, that's exactly where she stops, where the full moon is directly above her. She looks up again, and in that moment, she will be changed forever.

**Present Day**

"Are you sure _**THIS **_is the girl responsible?" Tony Stark/Iron Man question the SHIELD agent Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, disbelief dripping from his tone.

"Maybe, I spotted her in the middle of the destruction, pretty easy to see her" she turned to look at him "she was found sitting in the meadow near the woods, seemingly unfazed by the burning trees and the fact that they put themselves out."

"So you suspect that a 14 year old girl set a forest on fire and _**magically **_put the flames out, leaving behind trees that didn't have one single scorch mark on them?" he cocked an eyebrow as he asked.

She sighed "It might not be magic, but in the six months since Loki's attack on New York has led SHIELD to accept that there are people out there with supernatural gifts, this girl could be one of them."

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" Bruce Banner/The Hulk asked as he enered the room that overlooked the interrogation room.

"We're fine, considering we're looking at a girl with magical powers" Stark sarcastically replied.

Once Bruce got a good look at the girl on the other side of the one-way-mirror he turned to Natasha "_**That's **_the girl responsible?"

"We think so."

"How can a teenager cause a forest fire, and put it out before the trees turn to ash?" Steve Rogers/Captain America's voice came from behind him.

"That's why we're here, to figure it out apparently" Clint Barton/Hawkeye came in after Rogers.

"So... when are you going to interrogate her?" Stark asked Natasha, she gave him a this-is-my-job-I-can-handle-it look "What! I'm just saying, you should probably question her _**before **_she's old enough to drive."

"I question her when the time is right"she answered cooly.

"You mean when you're ordered too" Stark corrested smugly

"Shut up Stark" said Rogers, Banner, and Barton at the same time.

Mira's P.O.V.

I could hear everything they're saying on the other side of the one-way mirror, there are quite a few perks to having powers. But before I continue, let me explain a little about myself and my situation.

My name is Mira (Meer-ah) Winters, I'm 14 years old, I have ash blond hair that reaches down the middle of my back and has a very _**slight **_wave to it, I have eyes that are bluish-grayish, and I'm an orphan. I've been bounced around orphanages and the foster system since I was six months old, every single one of my foster parents couldn't take care of me forever, wether it was because they became bankrupt, or they decided I was too weird or unnatural for them. So I've lived in a lot of places in America, met a lot of people, and seen a lot of things. But four years ago, I changed, and that's why I'm even more unnatural now.

It was December 21, my tenth birthday... yeah I know, the Winter Solstace, longest night of the year, all that kind of stuff, but I guess that could explain why I've always loved the night sky. Anyway as soon as the sun set, I had this overpowering urge to walk through the local forest of the town I was living in. As I did I felt as though I was more at home there then I ever was with any of my foster parents, or ever will be with any of them. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as the memory of that night flashed through my mind.

**December 21(Winter Solstace), four years ago**

I looked up at the moon, and in my eyes it started to grow brighter, and then my body was surrounded by a silver glow, or _aura _as some would call it. I then felt powerful, like I could suddenly do... everything, I felt raw energy course through my whole entire body, but not in a painful way. Then I felt myself be lifted off the ground, I rose higher and higher in the air, until I was at least ten feet above the treetops. I couldn't take my eyes off the moon, then somehow I knew... that my irises were a glowing silver color, rather then my normal blue/gray.

**Present Day**

The next thing that I remembered was me waking up floating in that pond/lake of water, that was the day I realized _**exactly **_what happened last night, I was gifted with the power to do... everything. I learned quickly how to control my new gift, and I realized that my eyes changed color depending on how much of my power I used, but I'll go into more detail later. I knew that my current foster family planned on giving me back, so I decided to remain in that forest where I felt at home. Looking back on it I'm surprised that no one ever came looking for me in those woods, in fact I didn't come in contact with another human being for almost a year after that day.

After a week of trying to properly control my new gifts, a voice started talking to me in my head, it was a feminine and motherly voice. She taught me how to control my gifts, and a year later she told me that three other girls were gifted in a similar way that I was. That night I met them, the voice explained to us why we had received these gifts, and that no one on earth was supposed to know how we got these gifts and how they worked, and stuff like that.

The other girls all had the same powers as me, along with the voice (she insisted we call her "mother") same way we obtained our powers, the changing eyes, and the fact that each of us was born on a special date. There's Shellbe, who has black hair that comes down past her shoulders in perfect curls - the kind that bounce if you pull on them - dark brown eyes, and was born on September 23, the Fall Equinox. Alice, who has straight light brown shoulder-length hair with ligth brown eyes, and was born on June 21, the Summer Solstice. And there's Stephanie, who has semi-dark red hair that ends at her jawline, with bright green eyes, and was born on March 20, the Vernal(spring) Equinox. After meeting we instantly became best friends.

We learned that the patch of the forest with the mystical pond/lake can exist in any place with no buildings or normal people around, and that we are the only people who can enter it. The first bit explaines how we changed in the same place without meeting each other, I was living in South Dakota when I changed, Shelbe Colorado, Alice Hawaii, and Stephanie was living in California. We also learned that each of us were orphans, and called weird and unnatural by other people, and that the extent and level of our powers change along with the lunar cycle, seasons, and other times like that. For example, on a night with no moon, our powers are at their weakest, but are still plenty powerful, and our powers are at their peaks on the nights that we recieved them, in other words on our birthdays.

We've lived together near that pool ever since, exercising our powers as we pleased. And then one week ago "mother" told us that the world was ready to know that powers - such as ours - exist, so we were free to use them in the "mortal world" as we called it. But only as long as we followed these rules: we couldn't kill or severley hurt anybody, no one could know exactly the reason we got these powers (or how we got them), and we wern't allowed to show or tell anyone about our little living place. Seemed easy enough, only I accidently unleashed my powers and set a forest outside of a town in Nebraska on fire.

I realized this would be a golden opprotunity to see how people would react to it, I explained my plan to my friends, who agreed to stay in "our world" and watch. By "watch" I mean I allowed them to tap into my sences, allowing them to see, hear and feel what I was feeling, and so I could talk to them via thought. I waited in a meadow until helocopters arrived, I then extinguished all the flames and allowed the people in the helocopters to "capture" me, if you call willingly be led away in handcuffs capture.

They brought me to a flying machine, I searched their minds and memories and learned it's called the "Hellacarrier" headquarters of sorts for SHIELD. They locked me in an interrogation room, and in ten minutes I learned about the invasion of New York and the Avengers, and all that stuff.

So here I am right now, listening to the "Avengers" minus Thor talk to each other in the other room. All five of them weren't sure if they believed I actually set that fire and put it out. I was extremely bored so I started "chatting" with my friends... with my mind.

Stephanie: _You would think that with all that they went through in the last year, they would be open to the idea of a teenager having powers. But no, instead they argue that you're too young to be special._

Alice: _Maybe it's because they've only come in contact with adults with special powers._

Me: _Nah, none of the Avengers have powers that come close to ours._

Shelbe: _Wait! What about Thor? _

Me: _Thor isn't human, and he can only summon lightneen._

Shelbe: _Oh yeah huh! Good point._

Me: _And as for the rest of the Avengers: Hawkeye and Black Widow only have their fighting styles and SHIELD agent training, Dr. Banner just has the Hulk, Captain America just has enhanced strength, speed and such, and Iron Man's power comes from his suit and Ark reactor, nothing more._

Stephanie: _I see your point, but I don't like that they think you're incapable of such power. I know for a fact that all of us can do __**FAR **__morethen that._

Alice: _I wouldn't worry, they'll find out soon enough._

I could practically hear her evil smirk as she said that. I then sensed the presence of the red headed woman "Natasha Romanoff" on her way to interrogate me, and the presence of Director "Nicholas Fury" in the other room.

Me: _Girls, I'm about to be interrogated, please don't distract me._

Shelbe: _We won't._

Alice: _I promise._

Stephanie: _Natasha doesn't stand a chance_.

I grinned at that, I knew how to baffel, shame, insult, and not give any useful information to each one of them. This was going to be fun.

She entered right when I expected her to, she calmly closed the door behind her, and sat down in the chair in front of me. I opened my mind up to the conversation in the other room

Stark: **I can't wait to see how she fares against Romanoff.**

I fought back a grin at that, it would be a show to them.

"Hi," I smiled "what's your name?"

"I'm asking the questions here."

"Then don't keep everyone in suspense, ask away"

"Everyone," she practically asked me how I knew we were being watched.

"Yeah everyone, from me, to the people behind the mirror. Don't keep us in suspense"

"Alright, what's your name?"

I stared at her for one second before bursting out laughing, she only flinched a tiny bit, "You already know that," I said when I calmed down "common sense tells me that a sophisticated organization like this would already look into their prisoners backgrounds, you just want to see if I'm going to lie to you." Only the smallest of twitches ensured that I called her bluff, a small tilt of the head. But actually, my friends and I erased all memory and records whatsoever of us, so their search will come up blank.

Rogers: **Wow, I'm impresssed she caught that.**

Stark: **Yeah, so you didn't tell us who she is yet Fury, care to enlighten us?**

Fury: **We're still looking into it.**

Stephanie: _Ha! I knew it!_

Me: _Steph!_

Stephanie: _Sorry._

"How did you start that fire?"

"What makes you think I started it?"

"Answer the question."

"I did, in the form of another question" I smiled smugly.

Stark: **I'm starting to like this kid.**

"Answer with an answer."

"Ooh, someone here likes to play hardball, I accept."

"How did you start that fire?"

"Like how most fires are started: gasoline, and a match" I purposley made it sound like I was lecturing a small child.

Shelbe: _You GO girl!_

Me: _Sssshhhh!_

"Gasoline and a match wouldn't explain how the fires seemed to put themselves out, and leave behind unscorched trees, like nothing happened."

Alice: _Damn she's good._

Me: _Please shut up!_

"I suppose so" I nodded in agreement.

"How did you do it?"

"I already answered that question, sing me a new one."

Stark: **I like her, can I keep her?**

"Can you do anything that other people can't?"

"Well that's a tough question, lets see" I pretended to be in deep thought "I'm the only kid in my class that could ace the monthly history test, that's something."

Shelbe: _HA! Burnt!_

Me: _Really Shelbe? Really?!_

Shelbe: _Sorry._

"I mean gifts that no other person has."

I could tell her patience was wearing thin, so I continued my little game "Well you'll have to be specific about _gifts, _because everyone has a gift. For example, I met a guy in Detroit who could bend spoons, he's the only person I've met that could do that, he couldn't bend knives though." Before she could interupt I said "And there was this girl in Wyoming, who could eat 20 hot dogs in two minutes, now _**that **_is an olympian feat for a 9 year old. And there was this street performer in D.C. who was a _**master **_contortionist, you should have seen the way she could bend herself, I was shocked she was a street performer, instead of a real performer on TV..."

"Enough. What I mean is..." she was cut off by Dr. Fury speaking to her through her bluetooth.

"Romanoff, we need you to end it, it's obvious we won't get what we want like this, we'll have to figure something else out."

"We're done here" she got up and walked out of the room, locking the door behind her.

"Goodbye then." I said to an empty room.

Stephanie: _Wow, she's rude._

Me: _No kidding._

Alice: _So what's the plan now?_

Shelbe: _Are you going to stay, or are you leaving?_

Me: _I'm thinking of leaving, I've seen what I need to see._

Shelbe: _So how do you plan on leaving?_

Me: _Why in style of course!_

Alice: _You should just teleport here, they won't have a clue to what happened._

Stephanie: _No! I searched their intents, they think that they can easily control you, that you have no hope of escaping, PROVE THEM WRONG!_

Alice: _Yeah! That's even better! Rub it in their faces that they can't stop you!_

Me: _Right! I'll walk out here!_

Shelbe: _Umm... not to state the obvious but... you're in a flying machine._

Me: _Piece a cake!_

Shelbe: _Oh yeah huh! I can't believe I forget that, have fun!_

Me: _Oh believe me, I will._

Stephanie: _Wipe the floor with them!_

Alice: _Stephanie, Mother told us not to hurt anyone with our powers._

Stephanie: _Oh, right. Go out with a BANG!_

Me: _I will._

I got up and walked to the door, before I even touched the doorknob I used my powers to unlock it "Oh look, it's unlocked" I said as I opened it and exited, knowing that Hawkeye was still watching from behind the mirror, I heard every single word as he alerted Fury and the other agents. I started walking down the hall, I knew that this hallway would take me to the doorway to the outer deck, where I could jump off.

As soon as I reached 15 paces I was stopped by agents armed with guns "Don't move!" one of the men screamed, I didn't. "Now put your hands in the air."

I smirked "OK" I raised my arms so my hands were parallel to my head, and all the agents flew to the ceiling. I made them drop their guns, but they stayed pinned on the ceiling like I wanted "bye."

I continued walking, every now and then an agent or two would point a gun and threaten me, and each time I did something different. For example: Making the gun disintigrate and sending them flying backwards, or making them fall asleep and tearing the gun apart, and a whole other combinations and such, it was fun.

And then, Clint and Natasha decided to act, the former appeared in front of me, his arms rasied in a "calm down"manner "Easy kid, you're not leaving this boat, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh don't worry, you won't" I sensed Natasha behind me, aiming a dart gun. When she fired I suspended the dart in midair a foot away from my shoulder, I took advantage of her shock to move the gun out of her hands, and rip it to shreds along with the dart "that's because you can't, no offence intended" I pinned Barton to the ceiling, and Natasha to the wall to her left, they both grunted and struggled to get free "The ceiling is only 6 and a half feet high, when you fall you'll only have a minimal amout of bruises." I told Barton as I walked away.

I eventually reached a doorway to the airfield outside, I opened the door and walked outside. High altitudes and lack of oxygan don't affect me anymore, and I've lived in some very cold places before. The wind was blowing my hair in front of my face, so I adjusted its direction to blow it the other way. I don't know about you, but there's something about wind blowing in my face that makes me feel good. I reached the edge of the Hellacarrier, and saw the coastline far below us, I sensed that we were al least 30,000 feet in the air, and here I was ready to jump off.

Behind me I heard several people gather, I turned and saw that Steve Rogers in his Captain America outfit was in front of them. "Listen, don't do anything stupid, you can't jump off and live."

I grinned "Watch me" then I spread my arms out, leaned back, and fell off the Hellacarrier. Falling can be very fun if you have powers that ensure you don't land and die, or get severly hurt. But then I sensed that Tony Stark was flying towards me in his Iron Man suite, I saw him fly out to "save" me apparently. I stretched out my left arm and froze him in his place, his confusion and frustration at that was hilarious. I smirked and turned so I was facing the ground, I then reached my terminal velocity.

Let me tell you, when you reach terminal velocity, it's an amazing thrill, you feel like you're floating, only with a very powerful wind in your face. When I reached about 5,000 feet above ground I began to slow down my decent, and move foreward at the same time. When I reached the ground I landed as though I had jumped from two feet high, not 30,000 feet. I smirked and stretched out my arm, a portal to "our world" appeared, I entered and the portal closed behind me, as though I was never there in the first place.

**1 Hour Later**

_"So who was that girl?" Stark demanded of Fury, looking very pissed "tell me you at least know her name"_

_"We've run her picture through ever database on the planet, and cross-referenced it as well, no name or ID came up" Natasha replied glumly, her pride was wounded at being beaten by a teenager of all people._

_"Whoever she is she's dangerous, and a threat to the earth" Barton stated, his wounded pride was more visable then Natasha's._

_"And she somehow possesses power telekinetic powers..." _Stephanie paused the TV screen with the remote. Since I got back we've been "watching" the Avengers and how they reacted to my escape on the TV so we all could see it clearly.

"You what I find funny?" Steph asked, "the fact that the idea that you can do _**SO **_much more then telekanesis, never occurs to them, this is why I hate being underestimated by adults" she explaines before any of us could answer.

"Well you can't really blame them, Mira only used telekanesis" Alice defended SHIELD.

She sighed "Well yeah, but they aren't the only people with supernatural gifts."

"Anyway, I call for a vote" Shelbe declared before a fight could break out, "we can A: turn back time or erase their memories of this day, so they'll never know about us. Or B: continue messing with them, and showing off our abilities. Which do you guys want? Cause honestly, I'm fine with either one."

We all thought about this deeply, after all this decision will affect our lives, and the lives of the Avengers and SHIELD forever...

TO BE CONTINUED... (maybe)

I want feedback on this chapter, a writer needs to know if her stories are good or not. _**AND **_I'd like to hear your opinions, should I _**A: **_have the girls turn back time so none of that ever happened... and post a really short chapter summerizing what happened for the rest of their lives. OR _**B: **_continue this storyline, with many more adventures and chaos for the girls and the Avengers.

Please review on which you think I should do.

And by the way, if I do continue this story, the next chapters will be better... now that I won't have to explaine everything!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm sorry it took me this long to update, I wrote and published this on a whim with no plot in mind :-( Although I think it was _**obvious**_ from the beginning that I was going to choose to have more mayhem, I just wanted to get reviews ;)

It's been two weeks since I let myself be known to the Avengers, and nothing much has happened, except for half of the agents conducting a futile search for me. But in the meantime my friends and I have been having the time of our lives - as usual - with using our powers, and downright partying.

After 13 hours straight of dancing (yes, we have that much stamina) we were relaxing on the sofa's in the living room. And for the record, we change the house we live in on a regular basis, this week we settled on a large and luxurious "log cabin" of sorts. Anyway, Stephanie was reciting riddles for us to solve. Stephanie is the master of riddles, or anything that has to do with brain teasers or codes, and she loves flaunting her knowledge of those things to the rest of us, but we love her anyway.(not like lesbians, like sisters)

"Okay, I've got another one" big surprise "here it goes:

_They come out at night_

_They are lost in days_

_Never seen by sunlight_

_But by moon rays_

Take your time." In case you're wondering, we can't probe her mind and get the answer without her removing her mental wall, and in this game of riddles, that will never happen.

"Vampires." I said

"Nope, but that could work for another time."

"Shadows?" Shelbe asked. Steph smiled and shook her head.

One time she did let us probe her mind, or rather she let Alice probe her mind, but it was a trick. She forced herself to think the answer was something it wasn't, and Alice fell for it, the trick came in handy when we have a limited number of guesses, but now we know not to trust that trick.

"WOLVES!" Alice shouted triumphantly.

"Wolves can come out during the daytime dummy." Shelbe playfully punched her on her shoulder.

"Do you give up yet?" Steph asked with a triumphant grin.

"Sure" said Shelbe.

"Why not?" said Alice.

"Yeah" I said.

She sat up straight and made jazz hands "The stars!" with that gesture she made the ceiling invisible, so we could clearly see all the stars in the sky (no light pollution at all in our realm, but the same constellations)

"Ooooohhhhhhh" we said simultaneously.

"Alright, one more: What..."

"Sorry Steph, I'm all riddled out, lets call it a night." Alice cut her off and stood up.

"Yeah, even girls with our kind of stamina and power need to rest every now and then." Shelbe got up with her.

"Wait," Steph held up her hand, "before you go to sleep, I say we discuss our next move." They both sat down again. "I mean, we've voted on B: continue messing with the Avengers and have fun, and it's been two weeks since we voted, and we haven't done a thing, and I don't know about you but I'm getting a little board."

"You know what, she's right" Alice agreed "We should make our next move soon, but first we have to come up with one."

After a moment of consideration Shelbe spoke up "How about another one of us goes into the world, uses our powers, catches the Avengers attention, and escapes through an impressive display of power?...Again."

"Again?" Alice echoed "I don't know, the same thing twice? That sounds a little boring."

"I don't know... I've kinda been wanting to have a crack at the Avengers since Mira's little stunt with them" Steph spoke up.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, an idea was already forming in my head of what she was planning.

Steph smiled mischievously "tomorrow night I'm gonna pay them a little 'visit,' relax no one will get hurt." I believed her, but I almost felt sorry for the Avengers. Almost.

**The next day (and a line break)**

"Still no luck on Identifying the girl from two weeks ago?" billionaire Tony Stark scoffed "I mean come on! All the resources of SHIELD and myself are working together, and we can't identify one single teenage girl!" he slumped on the sofa with an angry grunt.

"We'll find her Stark, one way or another." World War 2 soldier Steve Rogers assured him.

"It would help if we had her name" Natasha said "that way we could check birth certificates and such for missing babies and toddlers."

"But all we have is the video footage of her kicking our buts." Stark grumbled.

"Sir I seem to be detecting a strange energy signature in this very room" JARVIS's robotic voice told them.

"What kind of energy?" Clint Barton asked after picking up his bow and arrows.

"I do not know, I've never come across anything like it, but it's levels are off the charts."

Not one second later a portal made of black, silver, and blue swirling colors appeared out of nowhere.

A powerful wind seemed to come from the portal, it almost knocked the five Avengers off their feet.

Natasha tried to shield her face with her hand "What the hell!?"

The powerful wind continued to tear at the room for almost a full minute, tossing the sofa and other random items around the tower while the Avengers tried o keep their footing by clinging to any available surface.

Bruce had no such luck and was thrown into the wall behind him, not hard enough to incapacitate him, but enough to bruise.

Then out of nowhere a teenage girl flew out of the portal like she had been thrown.

The portal disappeared, and so did the wind. When the wind stopped, the top floor looked like a tornado had ripped through it (which in a way, it kind of did) papers were everywhere, so was the furniture, even Starks collection of expensive drinks had been ripped out of the locked cabinet, they now were nothing more then broken glass and a major stain on the white carpet. If any of them noticed the stain, they didn't show it, their attention was focused on the red - headed teenager climbing to her feet.

**Stephanie's POV **

I groaned slightly as I stood up. It had been a long time since I opened a portal, and I had forgotten how much they whirled you around if you weren't prepared. And creating a portal from our home to a concrete city like New York, with almost no aspects of nature, is even harder. I blinked a few times and knew that my eyes changed back to normal

Alice: _Mira always was the best at portals_

Me: _Gee, thanks for reminding me NOW, and not three minutes ago!_

Alice: _Sorry._

"Ugh, that was harder then I thought" I stretched my arms and rolled my neck.

"Who are you? how did you make that portal appear? and most importantly... WHY DID YOU WRECK MY TOWER!"

I dramatically leaned backward at Tony Starks outburst "I'm sorry Mr. Stark can you say that again?" I pointed to my right ear "I can still hear out this ear." Hawkeye pointed his bow and arrows at me "well hello to you to Robin Hood."

"Answer his questions" he demanded.

I scoffed "fine then, jeez. Who am I? Well that's for me to know, and you to find out."

Shelbe: _Ha! As if they COULD find out._

Me: _I know that._

"And I'm sorry about your tower Stark, portal opening is harder then I thought, and I'm out of practice. I didn't mean to obliterate this room, I'm sorry."

"How did you open that portal?" Captain America demanded to know.

I smiled mischievously "how do you think?" blank expressions was all I got, and what I expected. I laughed "You really have no idea do you?"

"Why are you here and what do you want?" little miss Natasha Romanoff pointed her gun at me.

"Well for one thing I wanted to see how well you would fare against me, although I think I have an idea from what happened with the girl from three weeks ago."

Mira: _Thanks for not revealing my name._

Me: _Anytime. I bet it's killing them that they can't find out._

"The girl from three weeks ago?" Dr. Banner pretty much asked me how I knew about her.

"Yeah you know, blonde girl, kicked all of your asses with ease, then vanished without a trace, that girl" I smiled evilly.

"How do you know the girl" Barton took a step towards me.

"She's my friend" under my breath I added "duh."

"Miss, we need you to come with us" Captain America took two steps towards me, before he found his feet mysteriously rooted to the floor.

I laughed at his attempts to free himself "Feel free to try" and that was when things got REALLY out of control.

"Hawkeye" let his arrows loose, I telekinetically made them swerve in their paths so they missed and hit the wall behind me.

Then the "Black Widow" stuffed her regular gun in its holster, and took out a tranq gun. And as you know I have to go easy on them because it's a little bit more fun if you have to fight more, so instead of ripping the gun to shreds and knocking her out, I sent her flying into the opposite wall.

Alice: _Wow, I had no idea you had the discipline to hold back! I'm so proud of you Steph!_

Me: _Ugh! shut up Alice, you know it's more fun if they think they have a chance of winning._

Alice: _Whatever._

Me: _Whatever._

Stark ran away to 'suit up' as he called it. Clint ran out of arrows trying to hit me with them. He groaned in frustration and charged me, figuring that since he was twice my size and "superior" at fighting he could tackle me... I fought back hysterical laughter at his confidence in my lack of size and apparent physical strength.

three feet before he reached me I stretched out my right leg and delivered a kick powerful enough to send him flying into the opposite wall.

Shelbe: _That looked kinda cheesy from the sidelines._

Me: _Shelbe do you remember when I asked for your opinion?_

Shelbe: _Uh... no._

Me: _Me neither._

Shelbe: _OK fine, jeez, you don't have to shout._

I released the American Flag from my control. Once he regained his footing, he swung his Captain America shield at my face. I easily ducked and threw a punch of my own, which sent him stumbling backwards and would have cracked a rib on a normal man.

I misjudged his resistance... and as a result I didn't put as much force in that blow as I should have. Pain blossom in my left hand "Aagh, OW!" I yelled as I clutched my hand, it felt to me like it would if a normal person punched a solid metal wall repeatedly" Ah, that hurt."

"Well, it looks like little miss 'I'm invincible' isn't as untouchable as she thought" I heard Stark's smug taunt behind me. I turned and saw him in his Iron Man suit, he was floating about five feet above the ground. He stretched out his arm and shot out a "repulsor blast" or something at me. I held out my right arm froze the blast, like I had stopped time except for everyone else.

"What? what the..." I cut him off.

"So what if I underestimated that solid wall of rock hard muscle?" I smirked "that doesn't mean that I am some helpless kid you can push around as easy as THAT!" I couldn't help but scream that last part, and as I did the metal in his armor "crunched" for lack of a better term, like a really heavy weight had compressed it, and Iron Man fell to the ground, unable to move but still alive.

I turned to Bruce Banner, who was looking very conflicted at whether he should "go Hulk" in an attempt to stop me, I decided to put his mind at ease. "I wouldn't unleash the Hulk if I were you Dr. Banner, I know you won't put all of New York at the mercy of his rage. And even if you did, I know for a fact that he wouldn't be able to stop me." I smiled sweetly - and for a split second - let my guard down.

Behind me where I had previously thrown Natasha too, I heard a _hiss _of a dart gun, and I felt the dart bury into the back of my neck. I fell foreward pretending to be knocked out.

"Jeez, you couldn't have done that _**before **_she damaged my suit?!" I heard Stark whine to Natasha. I smirked, they fell for my possum act.

I levitated back to a standing position (like in a movie where someone is lying facedown and they suddenly float back up without their feet leaving the ground) The Avengers gasped in shock and Bruce behind me backed away.

I pulled the dart out as I smirked "Tranq darts aren't going to cut it Romanoff."

Her eyes widened, as she lowered her gun a centimeter.

I smirked and thrust my right hand foreward. All five Avengers found themselves pinned to the walls.

They grunted and groaned as they struggled against my powers.

I giggled and walked to the center of the room "Well, that could've been more fun." I stated in mock disappointment "but since I _am _me, and you're just the Avengers, I suppose it would make sense you would be beaten down so easily."

Captain America grunted angrily "Who are, and where did you get your powers?!"

I chuckled "In the days to come, you might find out."

I closed my eyes and opened them, the Avengers were released from my power. I pointed my index and middle fingers to the side "Later Losers!"

They only a half-second to react before I turned and sprinted to the gigantic windows

"NO!" Stark shouted through his metal mask before I crashed through the glass.

Now having awesome superpowers (for lack of a better word) I didn't get one scratch, cut or bruise. I would have to thank Stark later for having such a tall building, it gave me time for a free fall, and time for my "transformation."

Basically, I fell for about six seconds, then I transformed.

My black leather jacket melted and contorted until they resembled large leathery bat wings, or some would say black dragon wings. Anyway as soon as my wings appeared, I immediately used them.

It was beyond fun, being able to fly as high as you want, as fast as you want. It's an experience that fills you with adrenaline, and make your heart beat faster and makes it impossible to stop smiling.

I conjured up a bunch of clouds to cover my tracks as I soared into the night sky.

Alice: _WOW! Those clouds are thick enough to be confused with a solid object!_

Shelbe: _Wow, you really need to work on your metaphors._

Alice: _Whatever._

Shelbe: _Whatever._

Mira: _Shut up you two. Nice work with the wings, I'm surprised it didn't cause your eyes to change color... like the last time._

Me: _I know right! I guess I've gotten better since then._

Mira might have mentioned this before, but I'll explain it.

Think of the power we have, it starts out as energy, and that energy is manipulated and channeled by us into whatever we want, like telekinesis or opening portals or growing bat wings.

And we use a certain amount of it, it effects us, mostly it changed our eye color. But when each of us first received our powers, drastic acts like moving a mountain(in our world) or turning a field of flowers into ostriches and back into flowers(DON'T ASK) would cause nosebleeds, or bleeding from the eyes(I don't know why) or the ears(don't ask, I don't know).

Of course, we've advanced in our powers so much that we don't bleed anymore, but the changes still happen.

Alice calculated they go something along these lines -

**For Alice:**

10% of her powers = Her irises turn dark violet

25% = Her pupils and irises turn royal blue

50% = Her entire eye, whites, irises, and pupils turns turquoise

75% = Her entire eye turns gold

**For Mira:**

10% = Silver irises

25% = Dark grey irises

50% = Entire eye turns white

75% = Entire eye turns black

**For Shelbe:**

10% = Orange irises(like a ring of lava)

25% = Feral yellow eyes(with pupils that are slit like a cats)

50% = Brown irises and pupil

75% = Entire eye turns dark red

**For Me:**

10% = Forest green irises

25% = Hot pink irises

50% = Lavender pupils and irises

75% = Entire eye turns dark amethyst

So I think that's the gist of it, I remember two years into practicing my powers Mother told me that we had barely began to scratch the depth and potential of our powers, similar to the saying "tip of the iceberg." Which she continues to tell us, but I'm finding that harder and harder to believe, roughly once a month need arises to use 10%, and each of us has only used 75% once in our entire lives, that's the only reason we know what color they change. Even opening that portal only used 25%, and that's due to a lot of different things.

Anyway, back to my flight. I flew over the ocean, twisting and twirling under the light of the half moon.

Alice: _Actually, it's the "Quarter" moon. The moon is spherical, so there's a half that we never see from earth._

Me: _Whatever you say Al._

Shelbe: _Are you ready to come home?_

Alice: _We'll help with the portal... unless you __**want **__to be tossed around like a rubber ball in a garbage chute._

Me: _Wow, did you __**not **__hear us when we told you to work on your metaphors?_

Shelbe: _Actually, __**I **__said that, not all of us._

Mira: _Knock it off you two. The portal will open in the water, just fly in and you'll be fine._

Me: _Okay._

I saw the portal open about 30ft in front of me. Like Mira said, it was in the water... or _**was **_the water. ( uploads/scale_small/1/17172/1341892-awesome_whirlpool_ ) The walls of the water were... flashing with electric blue energy in the form of small lightneen bolts as I flew in. (I never was good with descriptions) The inside the whirlpoolwas filled with thick white mist/fog, so aside from knowing I was flying down, I was flying blind.

Then I felt a lurch in gravity, like instead of flying sideways I was now flying upright.

Mira: _You're good, just land and keep walking foreward, you're in our world now._

Shelbe: _The bat wings are a nice touch._

Alice: _Or dragon wings._

Me: _Thanks guys, it's been too long since I did some heavy transmogrification._

When I finally emerged out of the fog, all three of them were waiting for me.

I looked around and saw we were in what looked like caves, whithin a second I realized exactly where we are.

"You brought me to the underwater and underground caves that connect to the volcano?

Alice grinned and nodded "Yep, we haven't hung out here in forever... so here we are!" she gestured around wildely.

I walked foreward, as I did my wings folded themselves and melted back into my leather jacket.

"So, did ya have any fun?" Shelbe raised her left hand for a fist bump.

I obliged "It wasn't as fun as I would like it to be, but you should have seen the looks on their faces when I beat them!"

"They obviously aren't used to having their buts kicked." Alice grinned evily.

"Not entirely true, during the invasion of new york each of them took a beating" Mira stated.

"I suposse so, but they still won."

"So you what you _**should have **_said was 'they aren't used to being beat by teenagers'" Shelbe interjected.

"Whatever" Alice waved that away "So what now?"

"I say we eat, I don't kow about you three but _**I'm**_ hungry." I started walking to the opening of these caves.

They joined me, and we walked and talked and laughed - a lot - and we finally reached the opening.

And for the record, we also can control the landscape of our world, so if we want a sunny beach we get a sunny beach, or if we want mountains covered with snow we get mountais covered with snow. So the volcano and underground caves are our own creations.

The opening is where the caves lead to the cliffs that rest right above the ocean. The opening was roughly 100 feet above the calm seas water.

We all shared an excited grin with each other, then we linked hands, and jumped off that cave opening.

So there's my second chapter, please review and let me know what you thought, or if you have any suggestions... you'd be surprised by how many writers take inspiration from the readers :-)


End file.
